Para-Medic
Para-Medic, real name Dr. Clark was a member of FOX in the 1960s who served as a medical adviser to Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission, Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Takeover. Afterwards, she was one of the founding members of The Patriots and joined FOXHOUND as a medical adviser. She stayed with FOXHOUND until she was killed by Gray Fox in 2003. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Dr. Clark's early life except she was a well-respected physician who had a spotless reputation, was highly skilled, patient, and good-looking to boot. Due to her tendency of talking too much, she received the nickname "Quack." At a later point in her life, Major Zero recruited Dr. Clark into the CIA. In 1964, during both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater for the FOX unit, Dr. Clark (under her codename Para-Medic) assisted Naked Snake with details of the enviorment. Such as telling Snake about the different flora and fauna he obtained, which usually ended up with Snake asking how it tasted, a fact that she found quite tiresome after a while. She was also in charge of recording Snake's mission data. After the failure of Virtuous Mission, Para-Medic was threatened to have her medical license revoked if Operation Snake Eater turned out to be a failure. However, she told Snake that her medical license wasn't important to her, and that she volunteered to help Snake anyway. Being a total movie fanatic, she frequently and enthusiastically talked to Snake (and occasionally Sigint) about them. She actually convinced Snake to go see several movies that she talked about once his mission was complete: Jason and the Argonauts and A Fistful of Dollars among them. Para-Medic also had a fascination with Japanese culture. In addition, Para-Medic's obsession with horror movies and vampires led Snake to have a vampire-themed nightmare during his imprisonment in the fortress Groznyj Grad, where Snake became a vampire fighting half-breed monsters, named Guy Savage. In 1970, Para-Medic went on to establish the nation's first paramedic system in Seattle, Washington. In 1970, when Naked Snake (now known as Big Boss) was captured during the San Hieronymo Incident, he infiltrated a Red Army communications base on the Peninsula. He was able to reach Para-Medic via radio, and he inquired on what had happened with the FOX unit's rebellion. She explained that Snake and Major Zero had been blamed for the rebellion, and that any members of FOX that didn't join the rebellion under Gene's command were murdered. She also informed him that while Snake had been imprisoned by Gene, Major Zero was in prison himself, courtesy of the Pentagon. She suggested he call Sigint as well, as he was willing to lend a hand to his old friend, from his command center at ARPAnet. Later, Big Boss returned to the communications base to contact Para-Medic about a form of tropical malaria that his new comrade Roy Campbell had come down with. Para-Medic diagnosed him over the radio and informed Snake that he would have to infiltrate the nearest hospital in order to find the preventative drugs to save Campbell's life. With the help of Jonathan and his other new recruits, Big Boss was able to save Campbell. FOXHOUND and The Patriots Sometime after, Para-Medic was recruited into The Patriots by Zero. The organization was set up by Zero in an attempt to realize the dying dream of The Boss, who wished to see the world whole again. Under the orders of Zero, and now going by her real name of Dr. Clark, she headed the Les Enfants Terribles project to create the "Sons of Big Boss." She explained the project to President Richard Nixon and U.S. Army General Jim Houseman, who were both nervous about it and also ran the gene research program which would eventually bore the Genome Soldiers. In 1999, immediately after Big Boss's Zanzibar Land Uprising was thwarted by Solid Snake, Dr. Clark was the scientist in charge of putting Big Boss in an artificially induced coma and reviving Gray Fox by encasing him within a cybernetic exoskeleton, thus transforming him into the Cyborg Ninja. In 2003, Dr. Clark was killed by Gray Fox after he was freed by his adopted sister Naomi Hunter. Her death allowed Gray Fox to take revenge for all the years of torment he had endured. Her death was plotted by both EVA and Ocelot as part of a plan to eliminate the members of the Patriots who were allied with Zero. Portable Ops recruitment In Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Para-Medic. This section details how the recruitment takes place: After Snake manages to get the malaria medication for the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Snake returns to the Communications base to thank Para-Medic for the tip in regards to how to treat malaria. Para-Medic, after accepting the thanks, asks Snake what is truly going on, as she knows that he came back to the Communications base for more than thanks. Snake then admits that he also came to contact her because he needed another favor. He explained that he needed a few of her Paramedic unit members to be dispatched to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, as he needs all the medical help for his unit that he can acquire due to the fact that while several of the personnel have basic medical training, he can't get all of them onto his side, and even if he ended up getting one onto his side, he still can't completely trust their competency level, as some don't have enough medical training and experience to help fix up his soldiers. Para-Medic breaks it to him that there is none available due to the fact that they have all been dispatched to Vietnam, and she doesn't have the authority to issue an order to San Hieronymo Peninsula anyways. She does decide to go to San Hieronymo, however, despite Snake's protests. A few days later, she arrives at her destination, but is apparently imprisoned in the Hospital, requiring a rescue. A Spy Unit discovers this, and submits a report. After speaking with Roy Campbell, one of the resistance members then escorts her back to the truck. Trivia *She once dreamed of creating a unit of medics that could parachute into battle when they are needed most. This dream was the reason why her codename was Para-Medic. *During the Virtuous Mission, Para-Medic told Naked Snake that she loved Japan. In Metal Gear Solid 4, it's revealed that Dr. Clark's assistant during the Les Enfants Terribles project was Japanese. Behind the Scenes *Due to the gender-neutral nature of the Japanese version, Dr. Clark was to referred as a man in the English version of Metal Gear Solid. It wasn't until the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson that it was revealed Dr. Clark was a woman. The book also revealed that she was involved in the Les Enfants Terribles project. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database covers this inconsistency by explaining that Dr. Clark seldom exposed herself to others and left almost no data behind after her death. As a result, Naomi was convinced that Dr. Clark was a man. However, in the novelization, Solid Snake assumes that Dr. Clark was a male until Naomi corrected him. Movies Mentioned As mentioned previously, Para-Medic was a huge movie fan. Here is a list of the movies that Para-Medic mentioned to Naked Snake during the events of Operation Snake Eater: *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein'' *''The Alligator People'' *''The Alamo'' *''The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms'' *''The Big Broadcast'' *''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' *''The Blob'' *''It Came from Outer Space'' *''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' *''The Curse of the Werewolf'' *''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' *''Earth vs. the Spider'' *''The Fly'' *''A Fistful of Dollars'' *''Forbidden Planet'' *''Frankenstein'' *''From Russia with Love'' - (NOTE: when she is describing what From Russia with Love is to Naked Snake, Major Zero mentions having seen it and suggests devices for Snake to use that James Bond used.) *''The Great Escape'' - Mentioned by Major Zero as the source of his original codename, "Major Tom." *''Godzilla'' *''The Guns of Navarone'' *''The Incredible Shrinking Man'' *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' *''Jason and the Argonauts'' *''The Last War'' *''The Magnificent Seven'' *''North by northwest'' *''On the Beach'' *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' *''The Quatermass Experiment'' *''Rebecca'' *''Them!'' *''The Thing from Another World'' *''The War of the Worlds'' *''White Zombie'' *''It Came from Beneath the Sea'' At one point, Para-Medic asks Snake if he's seen a film called My Mother was a Teenage Spider Queen from Mars. When Snake replies "I can't say that I have", Para-Medic says, "Neither have I." Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Scientist Category:Support Team Category:Patriots